


【团兵】PAINLESS TORTURE【R18】

by belovedhuanandherstand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhuanandherstand/pseuds/belovedhuanandherstand
Summary: 下章完结没肉了啊，下章没肉





	【团兵】PAINLESS TORTURE【R18】

**Author's Note:**

> 下章完结  
> 没肉了啊，下章没肉

Chapter 36

埃尔文不得不承认，他的确迷恋这具男人的肉体。  
和女人的身体完全不同，布满大大小小伤痕的白皙皮肤，坚毅的肌肉线条，紧致的臀瓣，还有随着腰部晃动的节奏流着水点着头的那根玩意儿。  
这与性别或者性取向完全无关，只是纯粹的欲望，仅此而已。  
不过比起欲望又多了些什么。

「你不专心...」  
利威尔单手把埃尔文推到在床上，俯下身，犬齿轻咬男人的喉结。他下半身的动作没有停止，耸动腰身让埃尔文暴涨的阳具在自己的股缝间滑动。穴口感受着柱身的温度，激得他的腰窝一阵酸软。不知是铃口还是穴内分泌出的粘液搅得两人摩擦的部位滋滋作响，大肉棒一个不小心滑了出去，利威尔赶紧支起身子，左手向后摆正位置。  
黑发男人的额发微微有些汗湿，粉嫩的乳珠随着胸膛一起一伏，咬着下唇拼命忍耐。埃尔文咽了一口口水，这幅模样实在是太性感了。  
不只是利威尔忍得很辛苦，他也忍得很辛苦。  
『利威尔，我还没进去你就湿了吗？』  
操你妈的埃尔文，净捡我喜欢听的说。  
利威尔瞪人的表情很恐怖，可心里别提有多美滋滋了。  
「谁说我湿了，是你漏尿了吧，啊...」  
利威尔无力的反驳随即被一声拔高的呻吟取代。埃尔文是行动派，趁利威尔喋喋不休之际大龟头沿着湿滑的臀缝直接突破了穴口的阻碍直捣黄龙。过于强烈的快感迫使利威尔本能地想要逃走，可是埃尔文快人一步，大手死死掐住利威尔的腰把他往自己的胯部按。一阵一阵抽搐的炙热内壁给了埃尔文极大的享受，他本能地向上顶，不给利威尔任何喘息之机。  
「啊...啊...混蛋...深...啊...太深了...哈啊...继续...嗯...用力...哈啊...啊...」  
前戏？利威尔不需要这种东西。他喜欢被残忍的对待，特别是被深爱的男人如此对待。男人毫不留情的贯穿给了他生理和心理上的极大满足，他的后穴早就习惯了被粗暴地操弄，就算穴口的皱褶被撑平也无所谓，照样饥渴地吞吐着男人的巨物，不愿意放它离开。他的阴茎硬得发痛，随着男人的顶入一抖一抖，处于爆发的边缘。  
「啊...埃尔文...出来了...哈...要射...唔嗯...」  
闻言埃尔文重重一顶，几股粘稠的精液射在了他的胸前。又是没碰前面就射了出来，埃尔文对利威尔的身体结构总是抱有一丝好奇。他下意识地抹了一把胸口的精液，果然很浓。  
『你射得也太快了。』  
他想找点什么东西把手上的精液擦掉，可骑在他身上的男人握住了他的手腕阻止了他，小舌轻舔他沾着白色液体的指尖。  
「这样我才能好好地伺候你嘛。」  
利威尔就这样把手指一根一根舔干净，嘬着埃尔文的手心，还把两根手指深深地含进嘴里吸吮。埃尔文觉得他还埋在利威尔体内的东西又涨了一圈，利威尔舔他手的动作和之前舔他下面的动作是一样的。  
『你也太贪吃了。』  
埃尔文调笑的语气让利威尔很是兴奋。他放过埃尔文的手指，又吻上了他的唇，一番纠缠后在埃尔文的耳边继续撒着娇。  
「我的后面还很饿，你一定要喂饱它啊。」  
说罢他一挺身，埃尔文的阳具这样依依不舍地抽离了它最爱的地方。  
疑惑不解的埃尔文看着利威尔下了床，反穿他的白衬衫向客厅走去。他只能跟了过去，看着利威尔开了一盏门廊拐角处的地灯，然后上半身趴在餐桌上，乖乖地踮着脚尖挺着屁股等着埃尔文来喂饱。  
床上运动菜鸟级选手哪里见过这种诱人的光景，当场羞得呆站在原地不知所措。利威尔撅着屁股等了半天，见还没动静，便歪过头去一看，某个傻大个还捂着脸站在那里呢。利威尔皱着眉头，心情一下子变得很糟。  
「你他妈给我过来，桌子上这块死人玻璃冷死了。要不是看在你受伤的份上我才懒得迁就你呢。」  
男人尴尬地笑了笑，强迫自己朝餐桌迈出步伐。  
利威尔整个浑圆的臀部暴露在暧昧的鹅黄色灯光下，特别是臀缝间的穴口，由于之前剧烈的动作现在还半开着小口，亟待抚慰。埃尔文紧张地朝前迈了一步，伸出颤抖的手抚上利威尔修长笔直的双腿，他又看见了左边大腿的那道伤疤。  
这是一切的开始。那天也是下着雪。  
啪。  
利威尔反手一个巴掌拍掉了埃尔文的回忆。  
「要操就给我快点操，不然下次打的就不是你丫的手臂了。冷死我了...」  
埃尔文撇撇嘴，揉了揉被拍红的膀子。

「啊...啊...埃尔文...好棒...啊...用力...唔...」  
客厅里弥漫着男人骚浪的呻吟声和肉体激烈碰撞的啪啪声。趴在桌上的男人努力抬高自己的臀部，迎合着身后一波又一波的撞击，他的双腿不自觉地分得更开，更方便身后男人的操弄。身后男人的大掌无情地扣住他的腰部，掐出了青紫的指痕。男人挺动腰身，硕大的阳具飞快地在他的后穴进去，两人的交合处泥泞不堪，肉棒带出的不知是肠液还是什么液体溅得地毯上都是，连木制的餐桌都被两人搞得嘎吱作响。  
不过这餐桌也有优点，它的高度非常适合埃尔文操干，他只要一挺腰，阳具就能送到很深的地方，这样就能被肉壁绞得更紧了。可利威尔却十分辛苦，他的胯部顶在男人和餐桌之间，被撞得一片青紫。踮着的脚尖也是，早就累得直打颤，为此他只能紧紧地抓住桌沿不让自己掉下去。  
不知是察觉到了利威尔的不适还是在实战中开了窍，埃尔文暂停了大开大干的攻势，整根肉棒深深地埋入利威尔的肠道，直到坚硬的耻毛顶在涨红的穴口才肯罢休。阳具进入到了前所未有的深度，利威尔惊得抬起身子。埃尔文趁机一手环住利威尔的窄腰把他拉起，猛地扯掉衬衫，抚上了利威尔坚挺的乳头。  
连上半身也没了依靠，利威尔只能向后环住埃尔文的脖颈，整个人努力往埃尔文身上靠。炙热的巨根深深地嵌在体内，右边乳头传来一阵阵麻痒，耳垂被含住舔弄，利威尔被快感逼到快要发疯，疲软的阴茎也悄悄抬了头。他张着嘴大口大口喘气，发不出一丝声音。  
『我都顶到这么深了...你说你会怀上我的孩子吗？』  
埃尔文的话语是甜美的毒药，利威尔的大脑一片混沌，除了那根大肉棒以外什么都没留下。他无条件地爱着埃尔文，为了他什么都愿意做，什么都能够做。有那么一刻他觉得自己真的能怀上埃尔文的孩子，只要...  
「亲爱的...你先放开我...」  
埃尔文松开手，看着利威尔慢慢跪趴在地毯上。他高傲的脸庞贴着地毯，臀部高高抬起，修长的手指扒开自己最隐秘的穴口，泛红的嫩肉含不住里面的淫液，沿着大腿根部缓缓淌下。利威尔黑色的眸子一片混沌，眼角泛红，微启薄唇吐出致命的话语。  
「我要你射进来...全部射进来...射到我最深的地方...射到我含不住为止...连你的大肉棒都堵不住...从我的小穴里满出来...这样...我就能怀上你的孩子了...」

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
